


《听说你是镇江》番外：纹身(上)

by IchbinNiu



Series: 《听说你是镇江》番外 [1]
Category: ONER (Band), 偶练
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu
Summary: 这次的写在前面你们一定要看！真的，我太尴尬了。19年4月发《箜篌引》后，微博上出现了李某回校上《近现代史》的照片。19年5月更康熙体后，三崽7月上《花花万物》。19年8月写了《弟甫》的前三章后，一直偷懒没填坑。结果半个月前在超话看到有人记梗鬼魂，虽然中心思想/情节/人设完全不一样。吓得我赶紧放出头两章，我怕再不放到时候就成抄袭了。上周末番外基本完成时，科比还没那啥ORZ 番外的题眼都在岳辉的纹身上，我害怕被认为是碰瓷。天地良心，这是13号跟朋友聊天时来的灵感。我尊重蒸煮、尊重科比詹姆斯和韦德，我没有任何恶意。当然如果您非要给我编制罪名的话，请误下拉看文，我不配被您看。
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Series: 《听说你是镇江》番外 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616386





	《听说你是镇江》番外：纹身(上)

**Author's Note:**

> 这次的写在前面你们一定要看！  
> 真的，我太尴尬了。  
> 19年4月发《箜篌引》后，微博上出现了李某回校上《近现代史》的照片。  
> 19年5月更康熙体后，三崽7月上《花花万物》。  
> 19年8月写了《弟甫》的前三章后，一直偷懒没填坑。结果半个月前在超话看到有人记梗鬼魂，虽然中心思想/情节/人设完全不一样。吓得我赶紧放出头两章，我怕再不放到时候就成抄袭了。  
> 上周末番外基本完成时，科比还没那啥ORZ 番外的题眼都在岳辉的纹身上，我害怕被认为是碰瓷。天地良心，这是13号跟朋友聊天时来的灵感。  
> 我尊重蒸煮、尊重科比詹姆斯和韦德，我没有任何恶意。当然如果您非要给我编制罪名的话，请误下拉看文，我不配被您看。

[在么？]  
[收工没？]  
[我想去看棉裤。]  
某百万摄影师刚出摄影棚，就刷出三条未读微信六个未接来电。陈博文叹口气，认命地接通当事人李某：“咋，又跟老岳吵架了？”李振洋一愣：“欸你现在可以啊，陈百万——能当私家侦探了。”  
智商正常的人……都能想到吧？  
博文几次深呼吸才压下挂电话的冲动：“从纽约回来不陪老婆，肯定是被赶出来了。”“嗯。”李振洋听起来很丧，博文背上包、拿起车钥匙下楼：“给我发定位，我开车去接你。”少爷的身子，跟班的命。“捂严实点啊！不然被拍到，艾姐得骂死我。”博文系好安全带，给艾姐发了条微信。  
艾姐很温柔，只回了一个偏旁部首  
——艹。  
  
这是李振洋模特出道的第三年，成绩可以说是相当不错，毕竟人家本科学的是会计。四大时装周已集齐，五大封上了仨。基本一二线奢侈品的秀场也都能见到这个丹凤眼的中国男模，迪奥直接送了一屋子当季男装。由于在采访和偶尔的综艺节目里过于逗比和有梗，李洋在走路粉的基础上又圈了一波骚话粉。人气暴涨，微博粉丝一下突破三百万，各路邀约纷至沓来。  
所幸李洋的良心没有当夜宵吃了：艾姐大他七岁，劝他去盖娅面试时就已过了模特的黄金年龄，干脆被他抓来当经纪人。  
“这次又是因为什么呀？”周锐在实验室外叹气，跟已经换好衣服准备下班的同事们一一挥手。  
“他DISS我偶像！我爱豆！”岳大夫在电话另一端义愤填膺，周锐摊在走廊的长椅上打哈欠：“哟，是希波克拉底，还是盖伦哇？”  
“你丫装什么孙子！”岳大夫慷慨激昂，“是詹姆斯和韦德！”  
  
老娘舅调解员周锐和博文同时翻了个白眼：  
干，老子还以为多大点儿事儿。  
  
“陈博文，我老婆因为两个不相干的男人跟我吵架，你说没事儿？你良心呢？”  
“周大姐，李振洋那混账王八蛋敢嫌弃我俩大哥，你说没事儿？你良心呢？”  
如果两组能同时看到对方的情景，不知该如何感想。  
如此神同步，吵哪门子架？  
  
两个小时前，也就是北京时间2019年2月15日晚七点半，超模李某出滨海国际机场、驱车直奔鸿顺里的公寓。纽约时装周一结束他就飞了回来，为得就是陪亲亲咻辉过情人节——虽然过了一天吧，有时差。  
难得没课也不坐诊，岳大夫老老实实跟家带孩子：  
嗯，就是抱着俩博美顾影自怜。  
“芬儿啊，咱不兴再吃了啊。你现在都俩铁牛重了你知道么。”玉芬儿打了个喷嚏，水汪汪的圆眼睛望着爸爸，爸爸的心瞬间化成一滩水：“成成成，吃吃吃！”岳辉认命地扯开狗零食的包装，递给圆润的闺女：“你就跟你那不学无术的爹学吧，啊！玉芬子！就知道撒娇装可怜。”  
“谁装可怜啦。”李振洋突然从背后圈上来，吓得岳明辉一激灵。  
“我哔-哔-哔-哔-哔-李振洋，我怎么没听见你转钥匙？”  
李振洋轻笑：“辉啊，咱家大门是密码解锁，哪儿有声啊？”  
岳明辉脸有点红，决定装失忆。  
  
“你饿么？我给你叫外卖？”  
岳大夫关心男朋友的胃，然而男朋友只顾着拉着自己去卧室。“放心啊辉，你男人跟飞机上吃了。”超模李某把媳妇儿推倒在床，开始解领带。岳大夫还是有点懵：“不儿，你不是明天中午才落地？”“我改签了呀，咻辉。”  
李振洋随手把衬衫丢到一边，开始脱岳明辉的毛衣。  
  
“嚯，这静电。”李洋捂着手指，心有余悸。  
上身就剩件跨栏背心儿，有点冷——岳辉瞪他：“不做拉倒。”翻身就要下床，被李洋眼疾手快擒住了脚腕：“那不能够。”李某死皮赖脸地凑上去要亲亲，把老婆圈在怀里：“咻辉，你都不想我。”  
眼神有多纯情，动作就有多下流。

李振洋拉着岳明辉指节分明的手摸向胯下，岳大夫羞得把脸撇到一边：“色魔。”然后色魔笑着就压了下去，在耳廓脖颈锁骨一通乱啃。  
  
  
“这他妈是什么玩意儿？”  
岳大夫年少叛逆，左臂纹了莲花和大狼，飒的很。前些日子寻得一位好师傅，右臂侧面添了两位大哥，也就是当年的热火三巨头其二——詹姆斯和韦德。  
“什么叫什么玩意儿？”岳明辉气得直接坐了起来，  
“李振洋，你给我把话说清楚。”  
李超模的火儿直往上蹿：“你身上为什么要纹别的男人，啊？还俩！”  
“什么叫别的男人？那是我偶像！”  
“你有这么帅的老公，为毛要纹别的男的！我觉得我头上有点绿！”  
“绿你妹的绿！李振洋，那是我俩大哥！你给我道歉！还得给我俩大哥道歉！”  
“我又没把他俩媳妇儿纹自己身上，我道什么歉？你不觉得你有点叛逆么？”  
“李振洋，不许你DISS我爱豆！”  
“岳明辉，他俩压我老婆身上了！”  
“你无理取闹！”“你才无理取闹！”“你道歉！”“我凭什么道歉！”  
……  
  
听完两位当事人各自交待案情，老娘舅调解员们都很无语。  
说到底就是因为个纹身：一个乱吃飞醋，一个谜样固执  
——这他妈有啥好调解的？  
“不是，你倒是说句话啊。”两位当事人再次异口同声。  
……能说啥？  
博文周锐脑壳疼。  
  
“老岳是NBA铁粉，你又不是不知道？”陈博文苦口婆心，李振洋不肯让步：“那也不带给纹身上的啊。我真不是种族歧视啊，就打个比方——大晚上突然冒出俩黑哥们儿，你不吓一跳么？”黑天黑皮肤一口白牙，冷不丁确实会被吓着。但博文知道自己不能让步，让李洋占理就完了。  
结果李洋越说越上头：“艹，老子当时就给吓软了。”  
博文憋笑憋得辛苦，另一头的周锐也不容易。  
  
“你去纹的时候我说什么来着？岳明辉，你现在名草有主了，你得……”  
“什么啊就我得？”岳大夫一脸不服，“我的身体我做主，想纹啥纹啥！”周锐叹气：“照你这么说，李振洋的身体也是他自己做主咯？”“那当然，其他人无权干涉。”岳明辉义正词严，觉得真理与自己同在。周锐摊在沙发上，慢悠悠地反驳：“那李超模想把身体放在哪里，就可以放在哪里呗。”  
“那不行！”岳辉拍案而起，“他只能跟我睡！”  
“那不结了。”周锐打了个哈欠，“无论你承不承认：事实亲密关系中，你的身体并不完全属于你自己。”岳辉愣了一下，周锐拍拍他肩膀：“你也换位思考一下——假设他身上纹了他喜欢的女模特，跟你那啥的时候……你心里不硌应么？”  
岳明辉垂下头，一阵沉默。  
  
“李振洋，你能不能放开我儿子？”  
“不能，”李振洋蹂躏棉裤正在兴头上，“这是我大侄砸！”  
博文一脸黑线：“有强迫猫侄子做体操的叔叔么？”  
李洋松手，棉裤重获自由。“我今儿跟你家睡了啊。”说完，李某轻车熟路地去找备用毛巾和牙刷。“不行，”博文把李洋挡在柜子前——虽然矮人一头吧，但气势十足，“一会儿我女朋友来。”  
“陈博文，睁眼睛说瞎话有意思么？”  
“你下飞机就吵架，吵完架还离家出走、夜不归宿……”博文脑子转的飞快，“你让岳大夫怎么想？”李振洋秒怂，但步履维艰：“我……”  
“诶呀，纹身看着看着就习惯啦！”博文推李洋去玄关穿衣服，“实在不行，你给老岳买个袖套。”李洋垂头丧气地穿鞋：“你丫就会和稀泥！我、我回去怎么面对咻辉？啊，怎么开口？”陈博文还没来得及反驳，李洋大衣兜突然噼里啪啦狂震。李洋解锁手机，弹出一串微信：  
  
[圆周率：李振洋，吵完架还闹离家出走，你长本事了啊！]  
[圆周率：拿脚趾头想就知道你去找博文了，欸你能不能有点出息？]  
[圆周率：李振洋，要老婆你就赶紧滚回来道歉！]  
[圆周率：难道你还要夜不归宿？艹，你让老岳怎么想？]  
[圆周率：你不会在等老岳先跟你道歉吧？是谁衣服脱一半跑路的，啊？]  
[圆周率：李振洋，你心里有没有点B数？多少人盯着岳明辉这块香饽饽呢！]  
[圆周率：老子跟你家给他做半天思想工作了，你赶紧的！]  
[圆周率：如果你还在乎岳明辉的话。]  
  
李洋手忙脚乱地戴围巾穿外套，博文递给他口罩和手包：“给你叫了辆滴滴，到家记得跟艾姐说一声。”李洋点点头，博文苦口婆心送他上车：“好好哄，人老岳也不容易。”  
  
周锐拎着公文包出了俩醋的公寓，接到了博文的微信。  
[棉裤他爹：保宁已经在回去的路上了，你那边怎么样？]  
[圆周率：镇江开始愧悔，我刚出他们家小区。]  
[棉裤他爹：干，都快一点了= =]  
[圆周率：好像从他俩眉来眼去时，就是咱们几个穷操心……一群死光棍给俩狗男男当老娘舅，还有没有天理？！]  
两位老娘舅第N次私聊、痛骂人渣夫夫，终于各自心满意足地睡去。  
  
全副武装的超模李某于小区附近的十字路口下车，一路小跑回公寓。轻手轻脚出电梯，心虚又紧张。结果密码还没摁完，门就开了。  
“洋洋，”岳明辉穿着浴袍冲他笑，“欢迎回家。”


End file.
